After
by Dear Aunt Elladora
Summary: After Graduation, Cindy attends a party at Nick's. Read this to see her thoughts the morning after the party, which directly relates to one veryunexpected boy in some very unexpected positions. Read the rating!


**Author's Note on Rating (important!):** I'll keep this as light as possible, but _please _note the PG-13 rating. There are no strong sexual scenes or anything, it's just precautionary cos the fic is about 'a morning after,' so it has sexual hintings but nothing graphic. If this bothers you, _please_ don't read.

_Things in italics are flashbacks to the previous night._

_**After**_

Her flip flops slapped the tile of the gas station and rose back to her feet. Despite her square sunglasses, she could see the strong Saturday morning sunlight shine brightly through the streaked windows. She took a deep breath of the grimy Conoco air and walked back to the drink refridgerator.

She caught her reflection in the clear glass and thank goodness these thick glasses hid her bleary, tired eyes and the deep lines of unrest underneath them. She slid the door open and a rush of cool refridgerator air sent shivers up her arms.

_Shivers raced up her bare arms as a layer of clothing was removed. The kiss hadn't been broken yet, this eternal kiss that was so unexpected that it just felt right. She was cast in a druken haze and so was he, giggles abound as his warm fingertips traced her bare skin._

She grabbed a Diet Coke and slammed the plexiglass door as fast as she could. The tingling toll of bells atop the Conoco door announced a truck driver's arrival and intensified her already stinging headache.

She padded her way over to another aisle and picked up some Tylenol to soothe the dull ache of her head, then made her way to the front of the store. Cigarette packs lined the wall behind the old woman who stood at the cash register and Cindy read the yellowing labels as the woman rang up her medicene and drink and gas, and smiled as she told Cindy the price.

Once everything was purchased, Cindy slid into the seat of her car and opened the Diet Coke with a fizz.

_The fizz of her first beer of the night could hardly be heard over the party's already-loud roar. Exams were over and Libby had drug her from her precious sleep to Nick Dean's party. Libby clapped appreciatively as Cindy downed the beer, then Libby returned to making out with Sheen Estevez._

_Cindy mingled onto the loud dancefloor after a couple of beers at the beer, some druken guy slapped her butt and the party was spinning and Nick began walking towards her. She really didn't feel like some drunken one-night stand so she made her way away from the crowd._

_Up some stairs and down a hall, after a few trial-and-error doors where she found various classmates in various innapropriate positions, a bathroom was found. Not bothering to lock the door behind her, she went to stand in front the mirror. Her makeup wasn't sm__udged but her pupils were huge, a tell-tale sign that she probably shouldn't drink much more. Her balance was okay, but she wanted to spend a few minutes in the bath room, preparing to head downstairs. Those were her intentions, however, until the door of the bathroom opened..._

And those were the last thoughts that made sense, the last things she could remember before, well... She swallowed the Tylenol dry, hoping they would ease her hangover and maybe clarify some things about the night before.

She slid the key into her ignition and let the air conditioning wash over her. She had already told her mother before she left she was staying the night at Libby's, so that would explain why she was home so late. She climbed the stairs to her bedroom and slid into her warm covers, letting sleep wash over her.

_Cindy sat on the toliet lid in the small bathroom when a tall, lanky boy slid inside._

_"Vortex," he said, suprised to see her, but his agitation and sarcasm heavy in his words, "having fun at another fabulous party, I see."_

_"Shut up." She responded._

_She stood from her place on the toliet as he walked toward the sink to wash his hands, but instead tripped over her flip flops she had kicked off earlier. He had been wearing his hair short for about a year and it had been freshly buzzed for graduation. She had to admit, this 18-year-old was actually good looking, definatly not the small boy she went to elementry school with. _

_"Ooh, is someone drunk?" Cindy asked mirthfully, the beers making her oddly gleeful._

_"Yes, Vortex, and that would be you." _

_Her eyes flashed with anger as she took a step closer to him. He raised his eyebrows at her to question her actions and she rolled her blue eyes._

_"Don't get any ideas, I'm just trying to get back to the party and you're in my way. So if you'd kindly move, I'll be out of your hair forever." _

_He didn't budge. Cindy hadn't grown much and she never was very tall, now he felt he towered over her. Her shimmering blond hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she wore low-slung jeans._

_"You think I don't know what happens once you go back to that party? You'll rub up against some guy to make you feel better."_

_"Bastard!" she said with a sharp intake of breath, pushing him against the door. If they had been close before in the tiny bathroom, they were even more so now. Her hands were still on his shoulders and their jeans brushed one another's. He could smell the alochol but couldn't tell who it was coming from, probably both of them. Their eyes were locked and her breath was ragged and her eyes burned with anger._

_They froze for moments in their close position. Then he brought his lips crashing down to hers and she moaned in the back of her throat. Their kisses were fierce and passionate and lingering, their bodies fit together so naturally, so perfectly..._

Cindy awoke with a start, pushing the covers off her and knowing exactly where she was going. She wasn't going to let this guy, now that she knew who he was, think she was just some cheap hoe. She wasn't about to let him think she was a free lay who let some guy get on top her after a few beers. She was Cindy Vortex and she wasn't going down without a fight.

She sped down the steps and crossed the street, passed the Neutron's house and headed for their back yard. She reached the shed where she knew Jimmy had to be. She knew she had to talk to him, to tell him about last night...

She knocked on the door and shouted his name, half expecting some weird gadget to come out and beat her. But nothing happened - no gadget, no repsponse, nothing but her yelling his name and having her hands shake the door as she pound on it with her hands.

"Vortex?" someone said behind her and she turned around to see Neutron himselfwalking toward her from his house.

"About last night," she began once he reached her, "I -- well, see-- I just -- It was -- I mean --"

"Vortex," he interrupted her, "It's okay, I get it. It was a mistake, just ... finalization, and now you're ready to get out of this town, right? Take it as ... a release of sexual tension, I know. Enemies again?"

Cindy was shocked, "Fine, right, okay. Gotcha. I've - I've gotta go .. home. Yeah." She turned away from him and began walking the same way she came. She was aware of the tears in her eyes, but didn't quite know where they were coming from.

With a deep breath, Jimmy turned to walk back toward his house. He was nearly to the porch when someone tugged at his sleeve. He turned around.

"I don't think I want to be enemies anymore."

* * *

**Author's Note:** not my best. I haven't written Jimmy Neutron in a very long time, and I hope this wasn't innappropriate! Read NeutronGrl15's R-rated story that partially inspired this one! My life is topsy turvy and EXAMS are next week, so this was a fun break -- not only from Harry Potter stories, but also from studying Latin!

**Review, please!**


End file.
